


fucking hybrids

by Drowning_With_Dragons



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, i dont know how to use ao3 help, no beta we die like wilbur soot, origin mod smp, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_With_Dragons/pseuds/Drowning_With_Dragons
Summary: the origin smp highschool au we all deserve. i am writing this purley because at one point tommy was asking philza minecraft what origin he was and said 'god i feel like the new kid at school' or something and thought hey, thst could make a good fanfic so here we are.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	fucking hybrids

Tommy innit was a 13 year old boy who liked video games, football and his friends. Tommy innit was also a 13 year old boy blessed by the gods with avian genes, the ability to run fast and fall slow. People would say he was a chicken, he would argue he was a bird, but avians lost their ability to fly years ago. Tommy innit was a 13 year old boy who had to pack up his things and move to a small town in fuck all england for ‘saftey reasons’. Safety was a bitch if you asked him, what was safety to tommy danger kraken innit, but according to his mum he would have to pack up all his things and leave because being a hybrid was ‘strange’ and ‘frowned upon’. I mean sure some people poked fun at him and would laugh when he would use his small wings to glide but he didnt fucking care, he was tommy fucking innit so what if some people were jelous cause he had special abilities. Didn't mean he should have to move to some hybrid people town, but he couldn't argue with mother innit, so he packed up, although begrudgingly and headed to Brighton, a town in south england known for its strikingly high hybrid population.

“TOM, ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL” tommy's mum, mother innit you could call her, shouted at her son from the bottom of the stairs. Tommy huffed as he ran down the carpeted stairs, struggling to do the tie on the drab school uniform.

“Mum are you sure i have to go to this stupid fucking-”  
“Language tommy”  
“Mum are you sure i have to go to this stupid hybird school, i mean i was doig perfectly fine back home” tommy argued as his mum handed him a black rucksack.  
“This is home now tom, now c’mon it's a 25 minute drive and i don't want you being late on your first day” mother innit said, leading her son out the house and to the brown family car. “Look toms, i know you miss your friends, but it's safe here”  
“Safe from what. Mum i was safe back home, and i was happy there, now im in fucking brighton hours away from any of my friends. I'm not safer here im just significantly angrier”  
“You'll understand one day toms, now c’mon you gotta get to school”

Tommy's new school was fairly ok looking as far as senior schools went. It was an average sized school and was advertised as being one of the few hybrid only schools in the country. Compared to his last senior school it seemed much cleaner, and the sun seemed to shine a little brighter over the designated school area. Fucking hybrids, blessed by the gods. Tommy climbed out of his mum's car, grabbing his rucksack and mumbling a “see you after school” to his mum. From the front the school seemed to be comprised of four main buildings, one seemingly a pe hall, two normal school buildings, and the fourth another large hall with a canteen off to the side. The main school buildings were both L shapes arranged around a large green area, various students with various features dotted around. Off to the side of the main buildings was a small half glass half brick building which Tommy assumed was the office. Luckily Tommy had already gotten a tour of the place , knew his schedule and had met his teachers meaning he didn't have to go through any of that new kid bullcrap. He entered one of the two L buildings and made his way to his tutor, it was on the second floor as apparently all the year 9 and 10 tutors were with a man named mr brett. The room itself was painted a light green, an odd colour but not exactly the worse looking colour. There were only two boys, both about the same height as him. The two waved at him as he sat in his designated seat.

“Hey, I'm Eryn, and this here is Freddie, we're supposed to show you around for the first couple of days, get you used to this school” the smaller of the two said.  
“I'm Tommy, it's uh, it's nice to meet you” Tommy replied, never the best at socialisation.  
“Well now that you know are names and we know yours, I think it's time for the most important questions, what type of hybrid are you. I'm a lesser dog hybrid and eryn here is a lesser tiger hybrid” the taller of the two, the one that eryn called freddie earlier asked.  
“Oh, I'm an avian hybrid,” Tommy responded. It was weird to bring it up so naturally. The only other hybrid he'd ever met was his mum. The two perked up at his mention of being an avian.  
“Oh a named hybrid, and one of the 12 as well, be careful the teachers are gonna put so much pressure on you” freddie said, putting emphasis on the so. Tommy gulped, he was never good at school work, let alone with lots of pressure on him

See when it comes to humans, there are four levels to abilities. There's non hybrids, people with completely human genes. These are the most common type,80% of the population being completely human. Next there's the lesser hybrids, which sounds like an insult but is someone why hybrid genes that are there but latent or small. These are the most common types of hybrids. Thirdly there are the average hybrids, hybrids with nearly all or full access to their abilities. Lastly there are the 12. The 12 are 12 specific hybrid breeds each believed to be directly linked to one of the 12 gods. There are few 12’s left but they are believed to be the most powerful. 

“Of course im one of the 12, do i look like the type of big man to not be super cool” tommy dramatically exclaimed, hoping for at least a good first impression.the two other boys laughed.  
“Can't argue with that logic. Bretty boy said you already got the tour and your timetable, so i guess our job is to just make sure you get accomstand to the school. You know what big man i think we're gonna be good friends”  
Tommy let out a loud wheeze at the nickname of the teacher, making the other two boys laugh as well  
“Well see you at break ok tommy? We can show you the ropes of this fair school of ours”  
“See you then big man”  
The rest of the class began to filter into the room as the bell rang to signify the start of tutor. Tommy didn't listen as Mr Brett turned on newsround to distract the kids after taking the register, instead opting to look out the window. The green that was previously littered with students was now empty, save for one person. A boy older than him with slightly translucent skin and a uniform worn so messily Tommy was surprised the boy wasn't being scolded was sat under a tree. Tommy watched as the boy seemed to pat around the grass looking for something, before picking something up that tommy wasn't quite sure what and putting it on his face, probably glasses if tommy had to guess. Suddenly the boy turned to look in Tommy's direction, locking eyes with him before winking and promptly disappearing. ‘Fucking hybrids’ tommy thought

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the first chapter, just a little introduction to the story, this is my first time using ao3 to write fanfiction, or even just writing fanfiction in general so I hope you enjoyed


End file.
